There are many design requirements for each stage of a gas turbine compressor in order for the stage to meet design goals including overall efficiency, airfoil loading, and mechanical integrity. Of particular concern is the design of the first stage blade of a compressor since it is an entry blade into the compressor.
Many airfoil profiles for gas turbines have been provided. See, for example EP0 887 513 B1, which discloses the stagger angle and camber angle of an airfoil of a turbine blade. Compressor design is however at a constant state of flux driven due to a desire to improve efficiency. There is therefore an advantage in providing airfoil designs that improve the balance of mechanical integrity and aerodynamic efficiency in these newly developed turbines and a desire to achieve airfoil designs to facilitate this development.